the rising of a new Tsuki
by je 't aime-01
Summary: Tsuki is pronounce Tsu-kee. which means moon..what happen when Itachi and his anbu team discovers a new weapon of the likes never seen before
1. Chapter 1

the beginning

The child was alone in the snow crying as she looked up at the anbu black ops that had surrounded her.

Itachi Uchiha was among them as he regarded her with coolness. What is your name child one of the black ops asked. The silver haired child replied " i am Tsuki" the leader looked at her and said as in moon? yes she replied with a sniff. It was then that Itachi caught sight her eyes. the child had pale blue eyes but that is not what caught his attention.. it was the sharigan that was visible there. He crouched in front of her taking her face in his hands forcing her to look at him.. Itachi asked what do you call the keka genki child? She looked at him then and said my villagers called it the moon sharigan before it killed them. Itachi staggered backwards at the hostility in her eyes. Its there own fault there dead really they should have know better then to experiment with such a thing in a child.. Itachi smiled then this cold child could be used for his advantage. That was unless the anbu didnt claim her first.. Tsuki regarded him with a coolness no child should ever have. She said you wish to use me to your benefit.. It was then that she grabbed her head and screamed. The anbu asked wat happened and Itachi said using her moon sharigan comes with a price and apperiatley that price is an unbearable pain.. Itachi picked up the unconscious child and said let us return to the village. For we have gained the weapon we were sent here to retrieve. The anbu looked at him in confusion and said this child? Itachi merely smirked and said yes this child. And with that Tsuki became a member of a new village but what will this village hold for her..

* * *

thank you for reading this is only the first chapter pls review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here's the second chapter so pls enjoy .

p.s. I do not own naruto

Its been 10 years since that fateful day. Tsuki is now 18 and she is graduating into the anbu black ops team. Itachi trained her in everything refusing to let others corrupt his teaching and like her master tsuki is unbeatable. After receiving her tattoo and suit she ran straight home where she had been living with Itachi. She ran in the door screaming bloody murder cause it was the fastest way to get his attention. And sure enough he runs into the living room in his boxers. Tsuki looks at him in disdain really Itachi can't you leave your little toys alone for just one day? I graduated into the black ops today and you missed it. It was then that Naruto's wife Sakura walked into the den with an annoyed look on her face. SO Itachi you left my side for the scrawny little kid? Tsuki merely stared at her and replied with malice dripping from every word. Careful sakura you wouldn't want that husband of yours finding out about your wandering heart now would hmmm? I mean that would be a very bad thing wouldn't especially since he already suspects you of cheating on him, but to do it with his best friend shame on you. Sakura stared at Tsuki for a moment before she completely lost it. "you little tramp she screamed!" and ran at Tsuki. But stopped halfway there when Itachi grabbed her by the arm. "Do not tempt her sakura she is but a child yes but a powerful and deadly one". After sakura had left he looked at Tsuki in disdain now why'd you go and upset her I was just starting to have fun. In which she replied I do not like her she is but a insect in my eyes. Itachi sighed you know when I agreed to let you stay her I was unaware that you would be ruining my sex life. Tsuki coughed with disgust. Oh please you have 20 other women out there. By the way I must prepare for my mission. I'm to seek out the akatsuki lair and infiltrate it. You should have no trouble with that Itachi said. Tsuki felt a pang of longing at his words. He had always had looked at her as a weapon to be used. But she was so alone all the villagers shunned her even that bratty fox who was now hero of the village. She looked at itachi one last time and headed up stairs to get some of the supplies she would need. On her way downstairs she heard Itachi in the bedroom. Well didn't take him long to get another one and with that she left to go on her mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuki was scooping out the area when akatsuki approached. After they entered there hideout she slipped in after them and hid in the shadows. But wat she didn't count on was being followed herself. It was then that diedara wrapped his arms around her. Lookie what I . A little birdy found her way in at last. It was then that the other akatsuki members appeared yes its about time you decided to let your self in said sasori. Alright time to get some information on the fox brat. And with that the dragged her down to the dungeons. The rest of her team were waiting outside when they heard the screams, blood curdling screams and it was obvious that the mission was a failur then again it was never meant to be a success. They were told to get rid of her after the mission but this worked to their advantage and with that they set out towards the village. Meanwhile in the dungeon Tsuki had had a sword thrust into her stomach where skin had healed over with blade still inside. Intresting mumbled sasori it would seem her body heals its self without chakra. As he said this he grabbed the handle of the sword and wiggled it up and down before pulling it out. Causing Tsuki to gasp with pain. He looked at her with cold eyes "oh I'm sorry did that hurt?" Now kindly answere me this what are the fox brats abilities as of now? To this she merely spit in his face. He looked at her in anger and said how bout we do something with those pretty eyes of yours and with that he did a strange jutsu she and never seen before. He then whispered pain of the blind man. It was then that Tsuki screamed for the agony of it. It felt like a thousand little needles had been pushed through her eyes and were now catching fire. They allowed it to go on for hours. But when it stopped she opened her eyes to find she could not see. And it was then she understood the gravity of the situation. She was blind and alone. And deep down she knew help would never come her village had forsaken her.


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi was just getting dressed when the he heard a knock on the door. Sighing he walked over and opened it. What? He asked umm the leader of black ops would like to speak with you. It was then that Itachi truly started worrying. Barging into the captains office he ordered where is she where is Tsuki? The commander shook his head. She was captured by the enemy and evidently under torture. How do you know this? He demanded. It was

then that her squad leader stepped forth we heard the screams he said. Itachi said I'm going after her. Why replied the commander is it she running you love life? It was then that Itachi understood you allowed her to get captured he said with coldness dripping from every word. It was then that the call sounded. Tsuki is at the front gate and she's in pretty bad condition. Itachi ran out of the office and headed toward the main gate. When he got there he noticed all the blood covering her and it was like the first time he had met her but this time it was different. She fell then and he relized a lot of the blood was her ran to her and put his hand on her back. Tsuki open your eyes and look at me he whispered. You made it home. To this she replied will all my homes try to kill me. He say the tears slip from under her eyes. She then whispered I only came to say good-bye. And with that she opened her eyes and there he say a fog over the pale blue of them and the sharigan beneath it was no longer white it was black like his own . He waved his hand in front of her face can you see me he asked. And to this she replied only in my mind. I'm blind now. How'd you find you way back? I used a chakra hound she replied. It was then that naruto came forward. What happened here he asked staring at Tsuki. Sakura joined his side and laughed oh my look at this child you seems to be lost. Run along blind one this is a village of ninja's not handicaps. Itachi saw the look of unease on naruto's face but he said nothing. It was then thatTsuki said I may be blind but I am anything but helpless the akatsuki are dead and I wash my hands of this village. But remember this. This condition is only temporary I will get my sight back and when I do konoha will fall! Kakashi appeared by Itachi as the watched Tsuki walk away. Such hatred and loneness for such a young child. Its almost like when she came her except she did not attck right away. He then looked at Itachi and said I do believe she loves you. Itachi looked at Kakashi and turned around and headed home. Once he walked through the front door he fell to his knees and cried. For he loved her to more than any could ever know but now she was gone and planning to strike the village when she returned. What would he do, how could he choose? He looked out the window to find it was a new moon tonight. How strange he thought just like the night we met.


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: obviously i do not own naruto. this is the 5 chapter i think in the rising of a new moon series and most possibly the last i would really apprciate some reviews or i will dis continue this story thank you. not that you guys read it in the first place _

Itachi was pissed at his village but the part of him that was a shinobi knew he must prtect his village. but the part if him that was a big brother wanted to find tsui. he was in conflict with himself on wat he was gonna do. it was then that he decided to set out in search of tsuki.. after all she was alone and blind wat harm could come from seeking her out?

Tsuki had found herself a nice tree where she could curl up and sleep in peace.. she never really planned to stre out at the village fter all for so long she had csider that place home.. she only spoke out in anger... Itachi didnt love her noone did s she decided to use her sharingan for the purpose it was created for. and with that she felt as if a bolt of lightning had struck her heart.. Taking her last breath she remembered one thing and that was itachi screaming her name..

Itachi had seen the bright light from Tsuki's sharingan as she took her own life and all he could do was scream her name as he fell to his knees at her side... He gently lifted her limp body into his arms.. he watched as his tears splashed onto her now peaceful face.. It seemed as though death had wiped the sadness and torture from her young face... he carried his little broken moon back to the village where she was buried. but itachi had not forgiven them so easily and the night they laid her in the od unweilding ground was the night he swore to get his revenge on that miserable village hidden in the leaves... With that the night of the new moon he left that forsaken village to join the akatsuki..

Note: well i have a idea for itachi's revenge but i willonly write it if i'm sure youguys enjoyed this one first.. thnx for reading and sorry it took forever to get this story done.. also sorry the chapters wer so short


End file.
